1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to windshield wiper assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most of the windshield wipers used today, the wiper arm is locked with a connecting member which is mounted on a pivot pin secured between the side walls of the main yoke. The wiper arm is located above the yoke system of the wiper blade. The advantage of these wiper assemblies having a central attachment is that the pitching and twisting moments of the wiper blade are reliably controlled because the guide between arm and blade is relatively long and stable.
Other windshield wipers are known wherein the wiper arm is fastened on a profiled pin laterally projecting from the wiper blade. In these embodiments, the wiper arm extends lateral to the wiper blade in a plane imagined to extend through the axis of the pin in longitudinal direction to the wiper blade. These embodiments are preferred primarily for styling reasons. They are also advantageous, since because of their low overall height, they do not easily lift from the windshield at higher driving speeds. However, due to the lateral articulation of the wiper blade on the wiper arm, these wiper assemblies are disadvantageous with respect to stability.